List of crossover characters in Cyber Hero series
This is the list of licensed guest characters from different pop culture (such as anime and manga characters and Olympic mascots) who appears as crossover characters in Cyber Hero series. However, they only appear in some special crossover episodes and fan-made works (such as comics) but not in the main storyline of the series due to copyright issues. However, Crystal Productions will get a permissions from their respective creators to their crossover specials but only in the list below. Anyways, the creators of Cyber Hero series decided to not claiming them as their own. In this page, only licensed crossover character who are friendly to the protagonist, but nobody else that are hostile. This page is work in progress. List of Crossovers Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor Only the three are became their relatives to the Skywarp family while the rest of the unnamed female students are hostile because they aren't fans of both Cyber Guy and the other protagonists. *Sistine Fibel - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with her close friend Rumia. Later, she was adopted by the Skywarp as an orphan relative but she resides in her own residence next door. *Rumia Tingel - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with her friend Sistine. Later, she was adopted by the Skywarp as an orphan relative but she resides in her own residence next door. *Re=L Rayford - Appears as a former student who got teased and mocked up by her fellow students along with Sistine and Rumia. Later, she was adopted by the Skywarp as an orphan relative. NOTE: Despite of being lazy and constantly bored by everything, Glenn Radars will not appear in Cyber Hero series as a crossover character. BanG! Dream! Only twenty crossover characters from this multi franchise appears in Cyber Hero special crossover episodes. They first appeared in the special crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front which features twenty characters from each band. Poppin' Party *Kasumi Toyama *Tae Hanazono *Rimi Ushigome *Saya Yamabuki *Arisa Ichigaya Afterglow *Ran Mitake *Moca Aoba *Tomoe Udagawa *Himari Uehara *Tsugumi Hazawa Pastel*Palettes *Aya Maruyama *Hina Hikawa *Chisato Shirasagi *Maya Yamato *Eve Wakamiya Hello, Happy World! *Kokoro Tsurumaki *Kaoru Seta *Kanon Matsubara *Hagumi Kitazawa *Misaki Okusawa Black Rock Shooter Only one crossover character appears in Cyber Hero special episodes. *Black Rock Shooter CLAMP Universe This list consists of licensed crossover characters from any anime and manga created by CLAMP. Angelic Layer Only five crossover characters from this series are appears in Cyber Hero special episodes. In case, Misaki Suzuhara is only appears in the flashbacks and cameos which is based on a regular one that appears in the anime, not the one from the official illustration that came to life. *Tamayo Kizaki - Appears as one of the briefing officers who works for SKY Federation. In the special crossover episodes, she was originally works as a commanding officer for Cyber Guy Legend. However, she is seen shooting a Yokawan Misaki poser in one of the flashbacks. *Kotaro Kobayashi - Appears as one of the briefing officers who works for SKY Federation. *Hatoko Kobayashi - Appears as one of the civilians in CyberTokyo. *Ohjiro Mihara - Appears as one of the SKY Federation members. His rank or position is currently unknown. Chobits Only three crossover characters from this series are appears in Cyber Hero special episodes. *Chii *Freya *Yuzuki Code Geass Despite of the original character designs are made by CLAMP. *Anya Alstreim - Appears as a cafe customer in CyberTokyo briefly. *Kallen Stadtfeld - She appears as a lonely CyberTokyo citizen who does not have no place to stay until Chris-Skywarp adopted her in his residence. However, it is rumored that she is a fan of every Cyber Guy versions since she had met Cyber Guy Legend before. Also she a forum member who got banned for being an anti-Yokawan after they noticed her about her hatred on the Yokawa Haikatzu. The Familiar of Zero Only two crossover characters from this anime appearing in the special episodes. *Louise *Siesta Final Fantasy *Lightning Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Serah Farron - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Iris Amicitia - She appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. And also appears as a guest crossover. She was the inspiration of Iris-Almicity. *Prompto Argentum - He appears as a background character in the streets of CyberTokyo. *Minfilia Warde - She appears as one of the store owners in CyberTokyo. The iDOLM@STER Both from the original and Cinderella Girls appears in the special episodes. They supposed to be a rival to Love Live! but Crystal Productions along with Bandai Namco are decided not to. However, they changed it to friends and relatives instead. From the original iDOLM@STER *Haruka Amimi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to the Skywarp residence along with Chihaya. *Chihaya Kisaragi - Appears as a former idol who resides in her residence next to the Skywarp residence along with Haruka. *Makoto Kikuchi - Appears as an owner of the healthy grocery in Ahakigara. *Ami and Mami Futami - Appears as one of the civilians. *Azusa Miura - Appears as a former model who ran a shop in the Skywarp residence. *Miki Hoshii - Appears as an owner of the an anime and cosplay shops in Ahakigara. *Takane Shijou *Producer - He does not have an actual appearance in the special episode but he appears as Cyber Guy O in disguise in order to surprise Kotori. *Kotori Otonashi - Appears as a receptionist who works SKY Productions until her retirement. However, it is revealed that she is Kotori Minami's cousin due to her same first name that she had. Also as a close relative to the Skywarp family. From iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls Appears as a protagonist's family relatives *Aiko Takamori *Anastasia *Aya Kirino *Azuki Momoi *Chiaki Kurokawa *Chie Sasaki *Hotaru Shiragiku *Izumi Ohishi *Kai Nishijima *Kako Takafuji *Kanako Mimura *Kaoru Ryuzaki *Karen Hojo *Koharu Koga *Koume Shirasaka *Kozue Yusa *Midori Mizuno *Miho Kohinata *Miria Akagi *Misato Manaka *Miyabi Tsukimiya *Miyo Harada *Mizuki Kawashima *Mutsumi Ujiie *Nene Kurihara *Otoha Umeki *Ranko Kanzaki *Riina Tada *Rin Shibuya *Saya Matsubara *Seira Mizuki *Shinobu Kudo *Tamami Wakiyama *Yao Fueifuei *Yasuha Okazaki *Yuzu Kitami Foreign relatives *Eve Santaclaus (Renamed as Eve Greenstone) *Frederica Miyamoto *Haru Yuuki *Layla *Mary Cochran *Natalia *Sae Kobayakawa *Saki Yoshioka Appears as a random civilian or special character *Akane Hino *Aki Yamato *Ayame Hamaguchi *Ayuna Hamakawa *Azuka Ninomiya *Erika Akanishi *Fumika Sagisawa *Hinako Kita *Hitomi Niwa *Honami Nishikawa *Ibuki Komatsu *Kana Imai *Kanade Hayami *Mika Jougasaki *Mio Honda *Misaki Etou *Miyako Anzai *Nanami Asari *Nao Kamiya *Natsumi Soma *Noa Takamine *Rena Hyodo *Rina Fujimoto *Sachiko Koshimizu *Sakura Muramatsu *Sana Miyoshi *Sanae Katagiri *Saori Okuyama *Sarina Matsumoto *Tomo Fujii *Yoko Saito *Yoshino Yorita *Yuka Nakano *Yukimi Sajo *Yume Narumiya Infinite Stratos Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Charlotte Dunois Kantai Collection Only Mutsu, Shigure, Kitakami, and Maya appears in the special episodes as Asian-Americans with their exclusive modifications and names (such as Mitze and Shimi) due to Crystal Productions decided to change it's nationality and renamed both of them in order to avoid confusions with real-life WWII Japanese warships after they acquired a licensed from their original creators since the game is exclusively in Japan as of April 2015. Aside from Mutsu, Shigure, Kitakami, and Maya, other characters appears as a non-speaking cameos, but they all unnamed. However, all of the characters from this series are based on the KanColle anime rather than games. *Mutsu *Shigure *Kitakami *Maya NOTE: Due to the creators dislike and Kadokawa Games blocking all foreign players, Shimakaze doesn't appear as a crossover in the special episodes despite of her standard outfit is deemed inappropriate. Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne Only two crossover characters from this anime series appears in Cyber Hero Special episodes. *Madoka Kyouno *Lan Last Exile Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Lavie Head Love Live! School Idol Festival In the special episodes of Cyber Hero: Source of Power, the µ's music idol group appears as anime and art fan club members who resides in the Skywarp residence since they treated him as a relative and family members after they found him. They dressed with their unique idol attire as sleeping and home clothing (mostly their Loveless World attire for the entire group, but sometimes Honoka and Kotori dressed in their NO EXIT ORION ones) while sometimes they dressed regular clothing while in the public mainly school uniform and other casual clothing. In Fatal Front special crossover episodes, they are currently befriends with Cody-Skywarp, Chris's brother and the main protagonist after Chris left from his original residence to the new home in Osaka. They consists of the following below: µ's *Honoka Kosaka - appears as one of the club members who enjoys anime art and drawing. She is the most cheerful club member to the Chris (succeed by Cody in Fatal Front) and his friends as well as Eli and Kotori. *Eli Ayase - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing and a close relative to Chris (succeed by Cody in Fatal Front) since she was first met by him. Also she and Kotori are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. Also she is the creator of J.A.K.E and the rest of his sprit relatives. Unlike in Love Live!, Eli is actually Japanese-American instead of Russian in Cyber Hero series. *Kotori Minami - appears as one of the club members who enjoys art and drawing and also participates on baking and anime clubs and also a close relative to Chris (succeed by Cody in Fatal Front). Also she, Honoka, Eli are fans of Cyber Guy due to their childhood memories. *Umi Sonoda - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion and art after she was thought by Eli Ayase. Also she is a close to both Chris (succeed by Cody in Fatal Front) and her fellow relatives. It appears that her sprit companion is Demtra according to Eli Ayase who also created her. However, she choose both Demtra and J.A.K.E instead of Demtra alone to match her twin diamonds belt buckle. *Hanayo Koizumi - appears as one of the club members who loves gardening and stargazing and also she likes art too since she is seen painting flowers and stars along with her sprit companion StarSprit Wonder. *Rin Hoshizora - appears as one of the club members who loves cute pets and cool sports. Also she is a close relative to Hanayo. *Maki Nishikino - appears as one of the club members who loves fashion. However, she also loves art because of her likeness of pink and red. *Nozomi Toujou - appears as one of the club members who love painting due to her likeness of purple. *Nico Yazawa - appears as one of the club members who enjoys with her fellow club members and also a playmate to Chris (succeed by Cody in Fatal Front). She finally has a sprit cybernoid companion in the latest crossover special episode which is C.L.O.E. In the special episodes of Cyber Hero, she helps Cody-Skywarp (as Cyber Guy), J.A.K.E, Neon Cyber, and Cyber Guy Legend to create a propaganda artwork against Yokawa Haikatzu then distributing it to the locals who resides in the northern part of Japan which is occupied by the Yokawan forces. However, it is revealed that she is a biggest fan of Cyber Guy and a full hatred on the Yokawans. Others *Alisa Ayase - appears as Eli Ayase's sister who is a close relative to Cody-Skywarp. *Yukiho Kousaka - appears as Honoka Kousaka's sister who is a close relative to Cody-Skywarp. NOTE: In the international versions of Cyber Hero special episodes, all of the character's nationality are changed from Japanese to Japanese-American. Love Live! Sunshine!! In one special episode that features all Love Live! crossover characters, the Aquors will make their appearances as a friendly guests then became rivals to both Chris-Skywarp and his crossover family relatives, the µ's. According to Eli and Kotori, it appears that they are responsible of ended up of the µ's career from being a music idol group. However, this time, all of the members (except for Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Riko Sakurauchi who are left from the group after they saw her fellow relatives) accompanied with Britanny-Harris and some members of the Yokawa Haikatzu's Special Security Force division. After each presentation, a brief message from the Yokawan Special Security Force spoken regarding what Chris/Cyber Guy did in order to hunt him down. Later, it appears that they are all brainwashed, but not hostile or rivalry to the protagonist since both Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Riko Sakurauchi who later cooperates with the µ's then the entire group after the freed from the Yokawan's control. In the special episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, the Aquors had lost their music idol career after the Yokawan Propaganda had their own music idol similar to this. They literally meet and work together to stop them then afterwards, they all resides together with the µ's along with the Skywarp family since they are both relatives then they all joined together in a same club. They consists of the following: Aquors *Chika Takami *You Watanabe (Renamed as Yui Watanabe) *Riko Sakurauchi *Yoshiko Tsushima *Hanamaru Kunikida *Ruby Kurosawa *Dia Kurosawa *Kanan Matsuura *Mari Ohara NOTE: This is actually referenced to the real-life controversial incidents related to the anime series that happened this year such as the vandalism incident involving manhole covers bearing the images of the main characters in June 2018 and known for bad press generated by badly-behaving fans that lead to cancel all Love Live! Events in Akihabara. Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) *Nanoha Takamachi *Fate Testarossa *Subaru Nakajima *Fuka Reventon *Vivio Mech-X4 Only the titular mech appears in the special episodes. None of any characters based on this show appears other than the mech itself. *Mech-X4 Miscellaneous * Earth Chan - She appears randomly in the special crossover episodes of Cyber Hero: Fatal Front with the same exact appearance, but the NASA logo is replaced with a simplified globe symbol. Nitroplus None of any works from this company appears as crossover guest in this series other than the mascot itself which is Super Sonico. *Super Sonico (renamed as Sonique) - Guest character based on Super Sonico. She appears as an orphan girl who was adopted by Cyber Guy after her parents disappeared. She resides with the Skywarp family along with µ's. Also she befriends with Matthew-Cirrius. Olympic Mascots During Olympic specials, some mascot made their recurring appearance in some special episodes. Unlike their official counterparts, they don't include any Olympic logos on their bodies. *MIRA-20 - Guest character based on Miraitowa. *SOI-20 - Guest character based on Someity. *Su - Guest character based on Soohorang. *Tomi - Guest character based on Tom. He is the only Paralympic mascot to have his Cyber Hero counterpart. *Vincy - Guest character based on Vinicius. Puella Magi Madoka Magica All of the main characters from this licensed series appears as a background characters with the exception of Kyouko Sakura. *Madoka Kaname *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Homura Akemi RWBY The four main characters from this web animated series appears in some special crossover episodes due to Crystal Productions will acquiring license with Rooster Teeth. *Ruby Rose - Appears as one of the Skywarp relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo before she resides in his residence along with Yang. She appears as a cheerful and comical to Chris (succeed by Cody in the later series) as well as being a close relative. *Weiss Schnee - Appears as one of the Skywarp relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo. Unlike Ruby and Yang, she resides closer to the Skywarp residence. *Blake Belladonna - Appears as one of the Skywarp relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo. Unlike Ruby and Yang, she resides closer to the Skywarp residence. *Yang Xiao Long - Appears as one of the Skywarp relative who eventually met in CyberTokyo before she resides in his residence along with Ruby. Stratos 4 Only four characters from this anime who appears as crossover characters. They appear as a retired pilots who are now a SKY Federation service crew members. *Mikaze Honjou *Shizuha Doi *Ayamo Nakamura *Karin Kikuhara Sword Art Online Only two crossover characters from this anime appearing in the special episodes. *Asuna Yuuki - Appears as one of the citizens in CyberTokyo who always treat the protagonist with kindness. Also she loves hanging around in the area. *Sinon NOTE: Since Kirito did not appear in Cyber Hero series as a crossover character, but his name is always mentioned by Asuna Yuuki to the protagonist. Sword Girls Only one crossover character from this licensed video game appearing in the special episode. *Luthica Various VTubers Several characters from various Japanese Vtubers appears as a crossover special episode especially where they interviewed every heroes. Also they are more friendly to any heroes and other locals except for the villain ones. *Ai Kizuna - Appears as a cybernet idol who is famous in CyberTokyo by some fans especially Chris-Skywarp, Matthew-Cirrius, Sakura-Murizaki, Neon Cyber, crossover relatives, and J.A.K.E. However, she became Sakura-Murizaki's avid fan of her along with her friends Chris and Matthew. Also J.A.K.E is one of her fans after she was introduced to his creator then she found a place to stay. However, she and Mirai Akari are now resides together. *Kanna - Appears as one of the cybernet idol around in CyberTokyo. *Mirai Akari - Appears as one of the cybernet idol around in CyberTokyo who was hated by some non-CyberTokyo locals after they noticed that she is an anti-Yokawan. Later, the Skywarp let her stay in his residence. However, she and Ai Kizuna are now resides together. Vividred Operation All of the five protagonists appears as another relatives to the Skywarp family. In fact, the reason why they reside in his residence because the µ's had their relationship with them since when they met each other. *Akane Isshiki *Aoi Futaba *Wakaba Saegusa *Himawari Shinomiya *Rei Kuroki Vocaloid *Hatsune Miku *Rin Kagamine Welcome to NHK Only one crossover character from this anime appeared. *Misaki Nakahara Trivia *Like in the original unreleased Cyber Hero series, the series supposed to feature Angelic Layer characters as crossover characters but the producers and creators of the series decided not to include them due to fact that the villain propaganda posters (especially the Misoan Empire and Yokawa Haikatzu) features Misaki Suzuhara depicted her as an evil dictator and a villainous leader which is considered offensive and being sarcastic to most anime and manga fans. *Also Crystal Productions supposed to feature crossover with Disney to promote for Wreck-It Ralph series. However, the idea was cut. *Despite of Rooster Teeth is a Western based entertainment company, all of the RWBY crossover characters are actually came from the United States of America. *The Olympic Mascots are the only crossover characters that aren't based on a licensed character from any existing anime and cartoon series. *Despite of the crossover characters are all copyrighted, they cannot be killed or attack by any character, except for those evil counterparts. Because it is actually considered as a respectful manner to their creators. *Aside from the list in this page, several other crossover characters appears around in Japan, but outside in CyberTokyo such as characters from Pani Poni Dash, School Rumble, Vandred, Azure Lane and others. However, they are off-limits to the protagonist or other of his friends especially crossover character who are the main protagonist's relatives or friends, but not hostile to them due to limitations. Category:Lists Category:Guest Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Licensed Characters